A Little Preoccupied
by once-there-was-a-dragon
Summary: A thin silvery light flashed from a blackened car. The four-seated Land-rover became illuminated in the darkness for a few seconds but vanished again just as quickly. It was then, two figures moved ever so slightly from inside. T rated due to slight swearing *not major swearing!*


**Hello there! Just a quick note: I haven't wrote anything in a while, and honestly it's due to I've been trying greatly to improve my style and quality of what I write. I hope this isn't too bad and that they isn't many mistakes! ^-^ Anyways, enjoy! C;**

 **Disclaimer! Unfortunately I don't own PJO (Which, most likely, is good thing…)**

A howling wind wildly raced through the streets that night. The temperature, which had dropped due to the chilling wind, had arose earlier on that day; the sudden gusts fell in circles round the quiet the buildings of stone. These concrete houses either side, stood tall against the freezing gusts. The street lights flickered; their dim glow lit the way for the occasional pass-byers and the abandoned vehicles which lined the rain-washed street.

All was eerie. Too quiet. Too still. The only prominent sound was the whistle of wind as she danced. Even the shadows, which stretched out like bony fingers, appeared to shrink away from the wind's anger and ferocity.

The fact that the sun had slunk away, eaten by the night, only made the situation feel much worse.

A thin silvery light flashed from a blackened car. The four-seated Land-rover became illuminated in the darkness for a few seconds but vanished again just as quickly. It was then two figures moved ever so slightly from inside. The muscular figure shifted again, pressing his head further back into head rest; blue eyes threating to close from such a tiresome day He racked a hand through his neatly blonde shaped hair, which appeared almost silver in the moonlight. With a sigh, he looked cautiously over to his passenger.

If the first boy had been hard to spot, then second would have been impossible if not for dim glow- he appeared to be a shadow himself. A mess of dark hair, (of which his clothing matched), fell over his angelic face as he sat crossed legged and hunched over what seemed to be an incredible important device. He sat entranced; controlled by what-ever this object was. Occasionally he would lean, if possible, even closer to it; as if he were being drawn into the object, like it possessed with a greater power. The dark hair boy remained oblivious to his 'friend' that sat near him who for the seventeenth time that very night had check his phone impatiently as he watch this tiresome seen.

Every night for the last week, last two weeks in fact, of watching and waiting with growing impatience he had finally had enough.

"That's it," he snapped. "I can't take this anymore! This is driving me insane!" He clutched the steering wheel with a frustrated anger. He sat about glaring at his companion who remain silent; unaware that he had even spoken.

The blonde continued to glare, his long fingers growing numb from the tightness by remaining clenched. His jaw became stiff; he reached over and plucked from his friends' finger the entrancing device, regardless of what could happen.

"Hey!" The dark hair boy shouted. "DO YOU EVEN REALISE WHAT YOU JUST DID?" The boy had fallen out of his enchanted state. "YOU may have jeopardise the whole mission by doing that. You probably just made it so that I'm going to have to do it again!" He glared at the blonde.

The blonde just glared back for a second, before that expression faded. "Pity," he mocked, throwing the device away into the glove compartment and shutting it.

"How could you!" The black haired boy accused; anger radiated from his chocolate eyes. "Do you even know-"Suddenly he was cut off with a pair of firm, warm lips which covered his.

Anger melted away like butter as the blonde held the kiss with frustrated passion which gradually, as well, drifted slowly away. The dark haired boy moved his lips softly in time to the other boys', desperate for more. The blonde nipped gently at his partners bottom lip, smirking as he watched what a mere kiss could do.

"What was that Neeks?" Large blue eyes shone playfully.

"Ummm mm…" The dark haired boy tried to response before deepening the kiss, grapping hold of the other as he tried fill more of his needs.

Just moments later, just after sharing such an intense moment of lust, the blonde pulled back. The other stumbled slightly at the loss of contact before blinking in confusion towards his partner. The blonde sat back before opening the door to the sleek truck to leave. "Oh," he said in a sarcastic tone, "I wouldn't want you to be separated from defeating the 'Titan King' now, would I?" He smiled and failed badly at hiding a smirk.

The black haired boys' eyes darken back into a scowl as murmured under his breath, "Fuck you."

"Gladly," The blonde spoke cheerily, "but I see you're already a little bit preoccupied with those fingers of yours." A flush graced his cheeks.

And with that the blonde left, shutting the door to leave a very annoyed and very aroused Nico Di Angelo and his latest addiction to the new DS game, 'The Titan King', in silence. It only took a few moments to decide to flee the car like a deer from a wolf, up their garden path, and to the safety of their home to which the couple shared.

"Damn you Will Solace." He murmured. "I'll show you whose fingers will be preoccupied."

And preoccupied they were.

 **And this was my bad attempt at humour… (Apologies)**

 **Thx for reading! I hope it isn't too appalling… Constructive criticism is very much welcomed! ^-^**

 **\- once-there-was-a-dragon x**


End file.
